Prawns (S4-S1)
Special Note: This wiki contains major spoilers for the 2009 sci-fi film District 9, so be sure to see the film before reading any further. Read at your own risk. Origin Little appears to be known about the exact origin of the sentient alien species known by their nickname of "Prawns," a derogatory term used to describe their appearances that are similar to that of Prawns in the sea, and also to deride their social class that they're bottom-feeders. The true name of their species is believed to be "Poleepkwa," but they are usually referred to as Prawns by the media and society as a whole. The planet or star system they originated from isn't known, nor is their reason for arriving on Earth back in 1982, when their mothership appeared above the city of Johannesburg, South Africa. Physiology Prawns bear very distinctive and easily recognizable physical appearances. They're bipedal with exoskeletons and an insect-like bodily structure, clawed talon-like hands and antennae. They also have shell-like skin covering their bodies that's usually dark in color, and have noticeable facial tendrils, which are speculated to be used when they eat. Their exoskeletons are segmented and resistant to weaker bullet calibers, with specialized armor-piercing rounds needed to penetrate through their segmented exoskeletons. Prawns are usually very tall, on average at least seven or eight feet tall. They are very arthropod-like in appearance, which is the origin of their derogatory nickname, due to their resemblance to Prawns. Prawns are very strong, with their physical strengths reaching high levels and much higher than those of any human. Prawns have enough physical strength to tear apart a human being limb from limb with no difficulty, and can use their clawed hands as lethal slashing and stabbing weapons. They are also quick and nimble, and excellent jumpers, able to easily leap multiple surfaces with not much difficulty if any at all. It is also worth noting that Prawns appear to have their hearts located in their chest region opposite to where humans usually have them. Reproduction Prawns are asexual, possessing both male and female reproductive organs and capable of reproducing on their own, allowing for very quick population growth and propagation. After Prawns lay their eggs, the eggs will be connected with tubing to a nearby food source such as a dead animal to nourish the developing Prawn until it's ready to hatch with the nutrients from the animal. Prawns, despite their asexual reproduction, also appear to be capable of having sexual intercourse and possibly reproducing through intercourse. Diet Prawns are carnivorous and eat large quantities of meat, eating most of it raw. Upon arriving to Earth and being confined to the slums of District 9, they developed a strong taste for cat food, often substituting it for other meat sources. Communication Prawns speak in a unique language where their language consists of specific clicks meant to form specific types of words. Their language can be spoken and/or understood by humans as well, provided a human knows how to speak the language and be fluent in it. Weaponry Prawns possess highly advanced weaponry that surpasses the weapon technology employed by humans on Earth. Making the Prawns' weaponry further unique is that it can only be used by them, as their weapons are designed and constructed with a biological component to recognize their DNA and thus only allowing a Prawn to wield them. This makes their weaponry impossible to use by humans, unless a human has Prawn DNA in them. Below is a listing of the weaponry employed by the Prawns and their uses, and some pictures for visual reference. AMR-B05 Also known as the Repeater, the AMR-B05 is a fully automatic assault rifle that functions more like a rapid-firing railgun. The tubes on it's side discharge explosive gas bursts in a rapid sequence. AMR-B43 Also known as the Sonic Blaster, the AMR-B43 fires very powerful shockwaves of air, powerful enough to blow away groups of enemies and send them crashing through certain structures. AMR-B07 A flamethrower that shoots flames with a green hue to them. Green flames aside, the flames from this flamethrower appear to function like normal fire. AMR-B13 An explosive weapon that inflicts massive explosive damage and can completely destroy any target it's ammunition hits. Unknown Mortar Launcher This yet to be named or identified mortar launcher that is used by the Prawns utilizes small canisters that cause massive explosions even larger and more powerful than those of the AMR-B13. Prawn Bomb A homemade bomb assembled from spare Prawn weapon parts and some unknown materials. When the bomb activates, it makes a beeping sound before exploding and causing an electrical explosion. A Prawn with extensive knowledge of Prawn weaponry and explosives can assemble one very quickly provided they have the proper resources available to them. AMR-B21 Also known as the ARC Gun and the Mulcher, the AMR-B21 is one of the most devastating and lethal weapons employed by the Prawns. It utilizes an extremely volatile and deadly current of protonic energy that upon striking any biological target will cause said target to immediately overheat and liquefy in a gory explosive burst. The AMR-B21's protonic blast is so dangerous that even an indirect hit from it against a living target can be fatal, such as dismemberment or severe burns that extend far beyond the third degree. Exosuit Also known as the Biosuit and the Mech Prawn, the Exosuit is one of the most advanced pieces of technology the Prawns use. Usually used for construction and repairs, it's also an extremely efficient tool for battle and warfare situations, equipped with extremely powerful armor that's very resistant to most conventional damage; it can withstand numerous hits from armor-piercing rounds and even explosives before being worn down, and even then a great deal of it can be intact even when the armor is damaged. Beyond it's immensely powerful and resistant armor, the Exosuit is also sufficiently equipped with onboard weaponry; a variant of the ARC Gun is part of the weapons system, as is a minigun-like weapon similar to the Repeater, and a set of missile launchers on the shoulder regions. The Exosuit also comes equipped with a magnetic field generator, which can deflect bullets fired at it and fire all of the bullets right back at the shooters. The magnetic field can make the suit almost entirely untouchable by firepower if used properly. The Exosuit is commandeered inside the thoracic cavity in the center, where the central chamber is and the operator of the Exosuit has full control of everything on it via the heads up display. The suit also has a built-in auto-pilot system operating on artificial intelligence, the AI which can also recognize the DNA of a nearby Prawn to defend it if it's in danger and come to it's defense, and can open the cockpit to allow the Prawn inside. Like the other Prawn weaponry, the Exosuit is designed to be operate only by Prawns and is engineered to recognize the DNA of a Prawn operator. Despite it's size and heavy load of armor and weaponry, the Exosuit is surprisingly fast and fluid with it's movements and can even jump if the operator inside one opts to jump. Despite it's high durability level, the Exosuit can eventually be destroyed when it's damaged severely enough, and it appears to recognize when it becomes too damaged for use, appearing to automatically eject an operator from the cockpit when it becomes too damaged to be operable. History The Prawns first arrived on Earth in March of 1982, when their mothership hovered above the slums in Johannesburg, South Africa. The sight fascinated many all over the world when it made headlines, and after three months of no activity from the ship, a search team cut their way into the ship. A large group of sick and malnourished Prawns were discovered, and upon their discovery were given treatment for their illnesses as well as food and shelter, much to the dismay of Johannesburg locals. The aliens, given their derogatory "Prawn" nickname by the enraged locals, were harshly treated and met with a great deal of discrimination and oppression by locals and even the government, when certain areas throughout Johannesburg were forbidden to be occupied by Prawns. The Prawns were treated were often forced to scavenge for food and other supplies as a means of survival. Further oppressing them were the "Property Of MNU" tattoos forcefully given to them on the left sides of their heads, the tattoos functioning like barcodes to keep track of them. The Prawns were eventually relocated by the South African government to a government refugee camp called District 9, a shantytown of sorts where the Prawns could live on their own in their own conditions, though they still remained oppressed with very few civil liberties. The locals however were still displeased, as District 9 was close to Johannesburg and the locals still wanted the Prawns out of their city. In August of 2010, the South African government eventually devised another solution where the Prawns could stay away from human contact but still remain in the country, the new District 10, many miles away from Johannesburg. Multi-National United (MNU), a private military contractor, was assigned by the South African government to relocate the Prawns to District 10, using illegal eviction notices to move the Prawns out of their rundown shack homes in District 9. Despite some resistance from some angry Prawns, the task went well until Wikus van de Merwe, an Afrikaner bureaucrat with MNU's Department Of Aliens Affairs assisting with the mass eviction, began an alarming transformation later in the day after assisting with the first set of evictions, beginning his mutation into a Prawn after being sprayed with a black fluid from a canister found inside the shack home of Christopher Johnson, one of the Prawns residing in District 9. The fluid, which served as fuel for a Prawn spacecraft hidden under Johnson's shack, also contained mutagenic properties that would cause any human to mutate into a prawn overtime once physical contact was made by a human with the fluid. MNU immediately took Wikus in as a test subject upon learning of his mutation, his DNA now merging with the Prawns' DNA and enabling him to operate the Prawns' weaponry that was inoperable by other humans. Wikus eventually broke free from MNU's captivity and went on the run as a fugitive, forced to seek refuge with the very creatures he once helped to suppress. With help from Christopher Johnson and employing Prawn weaponry seized from a Nigerian warlord inside District 9, Wikus managed to retrieve the spacecraft fuel from MNU's headquarters in their biological labs and returned to District 9, with MNU's soldiers after them. Christopher, along with his son CJ, returned to the mothership in their downed shuttle with help from Wikus, commandeering an Exosuit in District 9 against MNU's soldiers as well as the Nigerian warlord's gang. Johnson promised he would return in three years to help Wikus revert back to his human form, for it would take approximately three years to free the remaining oppressed Prawns from District 9. Johnson would stop at nothing to free his race, no matter what it would take him. Notable Prawns Christopher Johnson Christopher Johnson has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Season 1. |- | |} "We mean you no harm. We just want to go home," - Christopher Johnson Perhaps the most prolific of the Prawn aliens, Christopher Johnson is one of the most intelligent known Prawns with his extensive knowledge as well as his knowledge of his species and their home world. He is extremely loyal to his family and allies, going out of his way to protect and help them, even when in danger. He is a rebel among the Prawn population for his activities against MNU, with his website he ran called MNU Spreads Lies, about the oppressiveness from MNU against the Prawns, which earned him sympathy from fellow Prawns and some humans, though most humans hated him for his outspokenness against MNU. He claimed on his website to have two children named Sherry and Oliver, but it's not known if he actually has two children under these names or if he posted this information as a means of misleading MNU to protect the identity of his son, CJ. His website's content against MNU resulted in his arrest in August of 2008, with him being held for seven months as a result of his slanderous activity against MNU. After his eventual release, he continued to post on his website, resulting in him being a wanted criminal by MNU, but he was never caught as his IP address appeared untraceable. Johnson spent twenty years of his time at District 9 amassing the components and materials he needed to create the fuel he needed to power his shuttle that was hidden under the shack he lived at in District 9 with his son, CJ. Upon finally gathering the materials he needed for the shuttle and putting it all together inside a metal canister, the canister was apparently lost after MNU personnel lead by Wikus van de Merwe to evict the Prawns from District 9 and to the new District 10. Johnson later learned that the canister was confiscated by Wikus during the raid on the shack, Wikus by then also a wanted fugitive after apparently beginning to mutate into a Prawn. Johnson knew the fluid caused the transformation, as it contained mutagenic properties when it made physical contact with a human being. Johnson met with Wikus when the former MNU agent came to his shack looking for refuge and Johnson demanded to know the location of the canister, Wikus claiming it was taken from him after he confiscated it the previous day. The situation looked hopeless, with Johnson and CJ to be forced to move to District 10, when Wikus changed his mind about a raid on MNU's headquarters being a suicide mission when he obtained alien weaponry from a Nigerian warlord in District 9. With their arsenal, Johnson and Wikus raided MNU's headquarters and made their way to the labs, where the canister containing the fluid was recovered and the two escaped from the retaliating MNU soldiers with a bomb Johnson assembled from Prawn weapon parts he found in the lab. Upon returning to his shack in District 9, Johnson vowed to free the captive Prawns first before getting Wikus to the mothership to use the onboard machines to revert him back to his human form, which Johnson estimated would take approximately three years, with him having to arrange help on his home planet. Wikus, enraged at this revelation, rendered Johnson unconscious. Johnson later awoke to find himself at the mercy (or lack thereof) of sadistic MNU soldier Koobus Venter, who demanded entrance below the shack, when Wikus commandeered the shuttle after inserting the fuel inside it. The shack crumbled as Johnson and Venter made their way out and the ship went on for the mothership, when a missile strike ordered by Venter shot the ship down. Both Johnson and Wikus were apprehended and to be taken into custody, when the Nigerian gang, wanting Wikus, attacked the MNU convoy and captured Wikus. Johnson was brutally interrogated for information by Venter and was about to be killed by him when Wikus came to his aid, now commandeering a Prawn Exosuit and laying waste to Venter's men. Johnson, protected by Wikus in the Exosuit, was able to make it to the shuttle, where CJ remained inside. Johnson promised he'd return in three years for Wikus, before making it to the shuttle, hauled upwards by the mothership. Johnson commandeered the ship for his home world to arrange a rescue operation for the Prawns held in District 10. Christopher Johnson stands roughly seven feet tall, with a dark green skin tone. He sports yellow eyes and physically distinguishing him from other Prawns is a red vest he usually wears. He has a barcode-like "Property Of MNU" insignia tattooed across the left side of his head, the tattoo forcefully given to him by MNU agents at an unspecified date, as a means of keeping track of him, which they do with other Prawns as well. CJ Johnson CJ Johnson has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Season 1. |- | |} "We are the same," - CJ Johnson Referred to as "Little One" by his father, CJ is Christopher Johnson's son. He is estimated to be equal to a five or six year old human child, though his present size is much smaller than the average child. He has a curious and naive outlook on the world around him, and is shown to be affectionate and also has a strong liking of Wikus van de Merwe, due to Wikus' mutated arm that makes CJ identify with him. Much like his father, CJ is incredibly loyal and dedicated to his family and allies, doing everything he can to help. Despite his young age, CJ is also extremely intelligent, knowing how to operate the mothership and remotely power the Exosuit Wikus used to retaliate against Koobus Venter's squad and save his father as Venter was about to have him killed. CJ accompanied his father during their journey to the mothership to head for their home planet, where his father intended to arrange a rescue operation for the Prawns being held in District 10. It is speculated CJ's real name might actually be Oliver, the name of one of his father's other alleged children, but this isn't known. It's likely his full name is Christopher Johnson, Jr. CJ is estimated to be barely two feet tall or slightly under that. He has yellow eyes similar to his father and also wears a similar red vest, in addition to sporting dark green skin like his father. He is likely growing taller and will likely be as tall as his father by the time he's a fully-grown adult. Like his father, CJ also has a "Property Of MNU" tattoo on the left side of his head. Category:Alien species